


That's not mine

by kittybenzedrine



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Evil Karma LW, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: A rewrite of an old drabble I posted on Tumblr a few years ago. The prompt is the same as the title. Evil karma LW.Kimba comes to Ben with some news and he... doesn't take it well, to put it simply.Ben is a bastard.





	That's not mine

Ben relaxes back against the wall, hears laughers coming from inside the Clubhouse. He hasn't been in Big Town for like three months and he's kind of missed the fuck out of Kimba. Mostly missed being buried inside of her, but whatever. As long as he keeps pretending he loves her, she'll keep putting out for him. Man, he's good at this pretending thing. Ben's been pretending to love her for so long now that he actually _misses her_ when he's away.

Across from him, Kimba looks anxious. She wrings her soft, dusky hands and refuses to make eye-contact with him. It's nearly dark out, but he can see the traces of worry in her eyes in the fading light of the sunset.

"So are you just gonna stand there all night?" Ben asks, though he's in no rush. "Or are you gonna spit it out? I don't think the shit caked to my boots is that interesting."

She swallows hard enough that he can hear it. Her eyes move to the overhang, and though it isn't his face, it's better than her just staring at the ground. Kimba pulls her arms tight around herself like a hug, and he watches the breath that escapes her mouth turn to a thin white mist. She must be cold. 

"Well?" He nudges one of her legs with the toe of his boot, careful not to get any brahmin shit on her. That's not how you get laid. "The faster you get this over with, the faster we get inside."

"Ben..." she falters, refuses to look at him. "I... I'm pregnant."

It's quiet for a beat.

"Congratulation?" Ben replies, for lack of anything else. He feels a little sick at her words, but already, his mind is at work.

Kimba finally looks at him, and he can't quite read the expression on her face. There's confusion, definitely, but he can't tell what else. She shivers a little.

"What do you mean 'congratulations'?"

Ben shrugs. "Congratulation?" he repeats. "I mean exactly what I said. Congrats on your baby. I mean, I figured you'd get lonely while I was away, and I know we're not really 'official' or anything but I thought it was a monogamous thing, so..." He trails off, lets the rambling words hang between them.

It takes a few moments for her to make sense of where just came out of his mouth. Confusion pulls at Kimba's brows. "No, Ben, you're not understanding. It's yours."

He shakes his head, calm. "Nope. No way in hell."

Kimba stares at him in disbelief. The mix of their breath fogs between them, and it's the only reason Ben can tell her breathing has picked up.

"Red confirmed it over a month ago. She said it had to have happened on your last visit three months ago. I don't- I didn't cheat on you." Her eyes look watery, glistening in the fading orange light.

He shrugs noncommittally. There's nothing more to say. It isn't his, and he's not going to pretend for her sake. What a nasty fucking damper on his night. He planned on taking her to bed and spending the night screwing her brains out, but now that's not happening. He's not banging a pregnant chick.

Ben flinches when Kimba touches his arm, and she pulls away. Her hand curls into a fist, and she holds it tight against her stomach like she's done wrong.

"I've been faithful to you," she tells him, voice small.

“Look, Kimba, it isn’t mine." Ben stares out, watching Dusty relive Pappy from guard duty. "I know you may want to pass it off as mine so you don’t look bad because of cheating or whatever. But, y'know, ain't mine. I really don’t know what to tell you.” He shrugs again, looks back at her. 

“Ben, it has to be yours. I've never had anyone that wasn't you.”

“Look,” he grits out between clenched teeth, blue eyes narrowed, “it’s not fuckin’ mine. I’ve been hit in the balls so many times that I seriously doubt any of my shit works properly.”

The sudden flare of his own temper doesn't surprise him, but Kimba shies away. She goes back to hugging herself, eyes watery and faintly red.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks, looking hard at him. "I though you loved me, Ben. Why aren't you happy that we're-"

“IT ISN’T MINE!” He shouts, almost startling himself. Kimba jerks away in surprise, tears running down her cheeks. The fright on her face is clear, and she gapes her mouth like a fish out of water. She presses against the porch fence, turns her body away from Ben, but doesn't go anywhere.

Ben can see Dusty's head jerk in their direction, and there's a lot less noise coming from the Clubhouse now. Fucking great. All attention on him, but then again, why the hell would he care? He's already called the "ne'er-do-well" by Three Dog. Everyone already knows he's the biggest asshole in the Wastes. It's Kimba's fault for being so fucking naive to believe someone like Ben could actually love her. 

Trembling from both the cold and shock, Kimba wipes her eyes and says nothing. Ben exhales slow, breath fogging.

"Your best bet is to get rid of it," he tells her flatly.

"Ben-" she tries feebly, but stops when he shakes his head.

"I don't dig chicks with babies," Ben says, looking anywhere but her. "And let's say on the off-chance it's mine, I don't want a fucking kid. I'm not dealing. Get rid of the thing, Kimba. 'Cause even if you have it, I'm not having anything to do with it."

She runs off after that, sobbing into her hands and trying to make her way to Red's clinic through her tear blurred vision. Ben sighs, scrubs his face with thee meat of his palms. What a fantastic fucking day he's had.

Dusty gets so pissed when he finds out about the situation, he kicks Ben out. Shouts at him and gets everyone to gang up on him, too. Whatever. It's already dark, but Paradise Falls is only a few miles off. Eulogy Jones always has a nice place for him to sleep. He definitely won't mind rolling around with either Clover or Crimson. Won't be the first time, either.

"And don't bother coming back until you own up!" Dusty shouts after him.

Ben flips him off as he's walking, but it's too dark for the other to see. Looks like he isn't coming back to Big Town for a good long while.

 

Ben returns a few months later to check on Big Town's robots. Dusty sneers at him, but backs off like a dog with its tail between its legs when Ben aims a .44 at his head. Fucking hell. The few times he actually tries to do something nice, and he gets treated like shit for it.

He checks over both, loads the sentry up with all the 5mm ammo he can spare, and a few missiles that he picked up not too long ago off of a dead raider. Other than that, everything looks good. Ben knows guns better than bots, but a machine is a machine. Just needs a good cleaning and the occasional fine tuning and it should work just fine. And though these bots need a _lot_ of fine tuning and dirt cleaned out of them, but he's sick of the stares and glares on his back. Fuck 'em.

As he's leaving, he catches the faintest sight of Kimba heading into common house. She looks just as she did the last time he saw her, certainly doesn't look like she's nearly 7 months along.

Good. World doesn't need anything else like him in it.

**Author's Note:**

> boy oh boy you gotta love Ben's narcissistic blaming/deflecting and victim complex! Ben is a bad person but I eventually force him to grow up. Don't know what else to tag it with so if you think of anything, be sure to let me know.
> 
> I'm always very appreciative of your comments and kudos, so don't be shy about leaving either of those!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
